


Eddie Kaspbrak: Eternal Virgin

by NotpocalypseNow



Series: Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Selfcest, Sexting, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow
Summary: While Richie is away at an important business brunch, Eddie goes on an important journey of self-discovery.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632274
Kudos: 19





	Eddie Kaspbrak: Eternal Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent extension of our social media AU "NEIBOLT" which you can find on twitter [@NEIBOLTmovie](https://twitter.com/NEIBOLTmovie/status/1226687579841384449)! 
> 
> Just to be 100% clear: Dylan = 1990s Eddie Kaspbrak!
> 
> It's Porn With Plot, and it's got a ton of spoilers for the AU. Thanks for reading!!

It was a long night of debauchery for Richie, Eddie, and Dylan. Ever since they explored adding Dylan to the mix of their sex life every so often, Dylan and Eddie had started getting closer, Richie enjoying every second of it.

The morning sun was peering through their sunny LA loft, shining through the blinds and causing Dylan to shift from his spot on Richie’s chest. Too bright. Richie’s phone was buzzing like crazy, a usual morning after one of these nights.

He buries his face into his armpit and mumbles, “Rich, you’re sleeping in.” He grabs his chest and shakes him a little, “Your alarm... don’t you have breakfast with Bill and Sam Raimi? Rich...” he shakes him in an attempt to wake him, peering over at his only hope. “Eddie, help.”

Eddie usually wasn’t the type to sleep in, but even he tended to doze in and out of sleep after nights like this. His face scrunches up, groaning into Dylan’s shoulders. Eddie’s legs shift around Dylan’s to kick at Richie’s shins. “Wake up, you fuckin’ asshole. Don’t set an alarm and sleep through it when there are two other people here!”

Richie groans, pulling them closer. Unintelligible grunt.

Dylan looks back at Eddie, grateful for his help. He flicks Richie in the nose HARD, Richie’s response to grunt louder. “Rich, Eddie’s right, you have to go. Your latest text says Bill’s outside, time to get ready!”

He puts two hands into Richie’s side and tries to push him out of bed, “Eddie and I picked out your clothes already, just go get dressed so he doesn’t come in...! He can’t see all three of us in bed, Rich!”

Richie grunts, hearing a knock at the door. His eyes open this time, “F-fuck,” he groans. “Wh...” he sees them in bed and looks like he wants to lay for five more hours, instead hearing another knock and putting his glasses on quickly. “I’m coming, asshole! Hold on, jeez!” He rubs his face and leans down to give them both a kiss, “G’morning....” he mumbles lazily, “Gotta go. Be back in a few hours,” he whispers, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

Dylan hides under the covers as Richie rushes over to open the door, fully dressed but still looking messy. “Morning big daddy D,” he mumbles with a toothbrush in his mouth. “Breakfast?”

Bill shakes his head knowingly, “You just wake up, then? Cutting it real close there, Rich. Sam said he’s treating us for breakfast, remember?”

Bill walks past Richie into the apartment, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is Eds still asleep? I’m surprised he isn’t out here following you with a comb and hairspray and fussing over you to make sure you’re all put together.”

In the other room, Eddie lays back in bed, an arm curling around Dylan’s shoulders where he’s hiding under the sheets. He settles into bed, jaw cracking with a yawn, and yells out to the other room, “Rich, woke up too late for me to bother! He’s your problem now, Bill.”

Bill just cracks a smile.

Richie stops him from going much further, making a lewd gesture with his hands and whistling in Eddie’s direction. “Later, sexy! Keep the bed warm for me!” He smirks, walking out with Bill, “It’s just breakfast, if it were a shoot he would have shooed me out of bed hours ago. One time he waxed my eyebrows, I WISH I was joking. Not even I’m not fun—“ the door shuts as he trails off.

Dylan shifts in Eddie’s arms, relaxing when he hears the door close. He pops his head out from under the blanket and shyly flips over to face Eddie, his glasses on the nightstand. “M-morning...” it’s their first time alone together in this kind of position without Richie and Dylan is feeling way shyer than he’d like to admit.

“Was worried... Bill might see me. Being here, it’s not very professional of me. But.... I like... I can’t help....” he looks up at Eddie with big brown eyes of his own. “I have strong feelings for Richie and.... you. I’m... really starting to like you.”

Eddie, who had been mentally preparing for a lazy morning watching Netflix with breakfast in bed, does not expect Dylan’s tiny confession of his feelings for Eddie. He had expected Dylan to have lingering feelings for Richie, but the feeling for him? That’s harder to hear. He stiffens against Dylan, staring into those eyes and swallowing nervously, “You, uh... really feel that way?”

“Nothing serious...” he admits, “I just.... like kissing you. Even when Richie’s not here. I thought I was just doing it for him, but kissing you feels.... really good.”

Dylan looks away, nervous. “I don’t want it to change anything. I just... think about the way you kiss me sometimes.”

Eddie rubs his temples, chest fluttering breathlessly. He bites his lip and realizes that during their usual coupling, he was focused on things that drove Richie wild, and making Dylan feel good. But he hadn’t ever paid attention to how Dylan felt. Eddie squeezes him closer, pressing a kiss to Dylan’s forehead. “How can you just say shit like like that and expect me not to do anything?”

Dylan looks at Eddie’s lips then back at him, looking up through long eyelashes. “What do you mean... expect you not to do anything?” His arms wrap around Eddie’s shoulders, slim body pressing up against him. “Do you mean do something....to me?” He whispers against his lips.

“Words carry a lot of weight,” Eddie parrots back at him, shivering as Dylan turns towards him and presses up against him. His hand rests on Dylan’s side, fingers spread over the bumps of his ribs. “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” he says before tilting his head and kissing Dylan slowly.

Dylan closes his eyes, kissing back just as slowly, easing into their smooch with a soft groan, hands running down Eddie’s chest, legs slowly tangling together. He nips at Eddie’s lips and opens his eyes before pulling back an inch, panting from how intense he feels like this is going to get.

“Definitely feels good... even when he’s not here. I’m scared it feels... s-so good, Eddie.” He tilts his face, pulling himself flush against him again, “I like it.”

Eddie shudders at the compliment; enjoying the feeling of Dylan’s hands on his way too much. 

Every moment alone with Dylan makes him realize just how different it is than with Richie: where after passing a baton of repression and emotional baggage between them, they touched and fucked like it was the last time, being with Dylan is soft and inexplicably cozy. 

“S’good,” Eddie breathes against Dylan’s lips, “Addictive. I can see why he liked you so much—before.” Eddie gestures vaguely, tangling his legs with Dylan’s coyly.

“I wanna do more than kiss,” Dylan admits, lips parting. He was feeling needy, heart a flutter with Eddie’s attention on him.

Eddie smirks, the hand on Dylan’s ribs skirting through the fine line of hair on Dylan’s belly. Eddie’s other hand trails down Dylan’s spine, rubbing circles on the curve of his back. Eddie’s voice drops an octave, “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Dylan makes a small noise, lifting a leg and rubbing against Eddie softly, fingers framing Eddie’s nipples, Dylan planting a single kiss on his jaw then resuming their intense eye contact, whispering against his lips, “Do I look like Richie Tozier to you? To me... Subtlety is way more sexy.” He lets out a soft sigh, nuzzling his cheek to Eddie’s.

“Who am I kidding? After last night I can’t claim to...” he clears his throat. “Please don’t make me say it?”

Eddie shivers at Dylan’s gentle touch, and knew he’d be thinking about the begging sounds he and Richie had coaxed out of Dylan for the rest of the day. His hand reaches below to cup Dylan’s dick, just enjoying the weight of it in his hands. “Nothing like a Rich at all, s’cute,” he claims Dylan’s lips with his own again, pressing himself to Dylan’s hip with a satisfied smile.

Dylan groans into his touch, pressing his lips to his again, the noises coming from their kiss, so tender. 

He shudders when his dick is touched, whining into the kiss uncontrollably, letting out another sigh as he feels Eddie press against his leg. “Cute?” His voice has a lilt to it, hand grazing Eddie’s side, clearly hungry for more.

“Always so cute. Never understood why Richie thought of me that way until I saw you.” Eddie takes Dylan in his hand and begins stroking him with a teasingly slow pace, keeping his grip firm. He wants to drag this out as much as he can, until Dylan is begging and desperate in his grasp. He bites at Dylan’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth gently.

Dylan looks at Eddie’s lips then back at him when he’s complimented, body flushing with embarrassment as a hand runs down his own chest stopping short when Eddie cups him below. Dylan bites his lip in an attempt to stifle his noises, Eddie stealing it from him and biting on it.

“I like it w-when you compliment me...” he whispers, grinding against Eddie, licking at his lips. “... feels so good,” he gasps. “Wanna compliment you, too. H-ha...”

Eddie just smiles, blindly reaching behind him for the bottle of lube they left abandoned after last night. He drops it against Dylan’s chest, leaving his free hand there to thumb across his nipple, rolling the nub of it gently between his fingers, tongue flicking out of his mouth as he thinks about licking it. “Will you show me how pretty you look fingering yourself?”

Dylan’s eyebrows furrow with how turned on he is , feeling up his own chest with the lube, squeezing the other nipple to further entice Eddie and letting out a squeak. “Mmn...” he hears his request and shivers. “Y-yeah,” he lays on his back and starts feeling up his thighs, slowly, getting them nice and slick, lifting his legs and parting them so Eddie can get a full view.

He looks embarrassed, dick twitching and already hard just from a gentle touch. Dylan’s fingers frame the way his legs are spread open, feeling down his body with a groan as he very slowly pushes a lubed up finger in, still loose from last night. “Ah... mm...” his finger slides in easily past his knuckle, “you came in me so much last night... but I still want m-more,” he huffs, finger sliding in all the way as he groans like a brat.

“What the fuck,” Eddie groans into the sheets below him, cursing the current state of his life. He watches Dylan’s finger sink inside with little resistance before he rolls up onto his knees, sliding his hands over Dylan’s thighs and holding them open as he settles between them. His heart races in his chest for a reason he can’t explain, unreasonably angry as he watches Dylan finger himself, like a fucking tease. 

“How are you allowed to exist and say shit like that? You’re like a wet dream, Jesus.” Another groan, “At least let me enjoy the show before I fuck you.”

Dylan covers himself with his hands but keeps doing it, eyelashes fluttering, “I’m not Richie, I don’t have to do what you say,” he teases, grunting at the feeling of his fingers, a light blush on his cheeks.

“But Richie knows that listening to me gets him exactly what he wants,” Eddie frowns, staring him down.

“I’m harder to please than that,” he slides in another finger that Eddie can’t see and whimpers.

“Asshole,” the insult comes easily, but using it for Dylan feels really out of place. Eddie curls over him, bracing himself on the bed as he rubs himself along Dylan’s slick thighs, dick already aching. “You’re insatiable with stamina like that.”

“You didn’t even ask nicely,” Dylan purrs, inviting him in with open thighs, kissing at his jaw sweetly.

Eddie rolls his eyes, voice a lilting tease as he reaches for the lube, “Please, Dylan, will you let me watch you fuck yourself for like five more minutes?”

“That’s too long,” Dylan complains, “I want you r-right now,” he winces, moving his hand to give Eddie a good look of the three fingers he’s fucking himself on. “Can’t you see how badly I want you..?” His voice sounds delicate, clearly a tactic. 

A force to be reckoned with.

Eddie sits back with a shiver, squeezing some lube on his hand to stroke himself as he starts babbling, “So pretty like that Dyl, stretched open around your fingers and sounding so needy.” His self-control is waning, “How many times have you gotten to show Richie this side of you?”

Dylan always blushes when Eddie brings him up. “It’s different...with Richie. He’s sloppy, just jumped me and it was over.” Dylan fingers himself even harder, “he never watched like you do.”

Eddie feels like his heart is pounding in his throat, “F-fuck,” that was so hot, he squeezes himself and moans low in his chest. “Let’s show him what he’s been missing,” Eddie reaches over to grab his phone, wiggling his eyebrow.

“W-what are you...?” Dylan winces, staring up at Eddie and closing his legs shyly.

“Gonna take a video of how you look? Fucking yourself on your fingers while I stroke myself? It’s his pay back for sleeping in and being annoying this morning,” Eddie says, nodding once at the end like it all made sense.

“B-but isn’t he with Bill at work? E-Eddie! I’m his PR guy, you c-can’t!” He reaches out to hide himself, “j-just fuck me instead?” He sounds hopeful, scared of Eddie’s chaotic energy.

“It’s just so hot—think of it like teaching Richie a lesson in patience and pacing himself.” Eddie’s eyes are wide and shining brightly, like a puppy. “What about a photo? For me?”

Biting his lip, Dylan moves his hand. “W-what are you going to do with it?” He shows off his fingers, stretching himself open.

Eddie lines up his shot, which is just a close up of Dylan’s waist, zoomed in on his fingers. He presses the red record button as he explains, “Gonna keep it for later, when you and Rich are too busy with NEIBOLT to sleep in with me…”

Dylan feels hot under the eye of Eddie’s camera. He dips his fingers in, biting his lip and lets out a soft whine, “Y-you’re not sending it to anyone?” He’s starting to press inside of himself now, fingers dipping in deeper.

“Of course not,” Eddie breathes with a groan, accompanied by the slick sounds of Eddie stroking himself. “I’m selfish and don’t want to share any of it with everyone if it’s just for me,” Eddie all but purrs, the sound of him stroking himself can be heard, a lewd echo on camera.

“Selfish of me?” Dylan sounds flattered, fingers sliding in even deeper. “A-Ah... hnnn... no one’s e-ever... ah... been selfish of me b-before...”

Eddie groans, eyelashes fluttering. “You’re too good to share with anyone else,” he inhales shakily, turning off the recording. “Not even gonna show Rich,” Eddie says, as he taps the screen a few times and texts him the video with a message, “Open when you’re alone 🥰”

“Claim me or I won’t believe you,” he sasses, stretching himself open.

“Yes, sir,” Eddie says, tossing his phone somewhere on bed, and sitting up to sit fully between his thighs. He tugs on Dylan’s wrist, pulling his fingers from his hole and watching the muscle flutter gently. Eddie rubs himself over Dylan’s hole, teasing one last time before presses the tip across the barrier, sinking into him with a drawn out hiss of, “Fuuuuuck.”

Dylan throws his head back with a groan when his hole is teased, whining at Eddie entering him, he lifts up his own phone and snaps a photo of Eddie’s face when he goes inside, cheeks flushed. “Insurance....” he drops his phone and throws his arms around Eddie’s neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss, legs resting on Eddie’s hips, whining against Eddie’s lips.

“Cute,” Eddie just smirks into Dylan’s kiss, sucking his whines into his throat and kissing him like he needed Dylan’s lips to breathe. He cups the back of Dylan’s knee and lifts it, pulling back, catching at the rim, before pushing back in, repeating the process one inch at a time, just to watch Dylan fall apart.

Dylan’s crying out with each thrust, moaning into Eddie’s mouth. His hips are already thrusting in time with Eddie’s, sucking Eddie’s tongue between his tongue and sucking on it like he sucks dick, legs obediently closing around Eddie’s torso.

Eddie is starting to feel light-headed as his thrusting gradually picks up speed, but his moans are almost drowned out by Dylan’s tongue, gasping as he feels Dylan’s legs close around him. Stretched from his own fingers today and all the fucking they did the previous night, it’s a wonder Dylan feels so right, “Fucking hell, Dylan—“

Richie’s phone buzzes, the message reading, “Open when you’re alone 🥰” and, of course, picks it up and sees it’s from Eddie. 

He looks between Bill and Sam, clearing his throat and standing up, “I gotta go check on that carbon monoxide inspector. I kid you the fuck not, he WILL steal my PEZ dispenser collection.” 

Richie manages to sneak away for a minute, ending up in a way to a fancy bathroom, locking the door behind him and opening the image.

Dylan pulls away to breath and pants against Eddie’s lips, “Whose ass is it?”

“Jesus fuck, Dylan,” Eddie’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire, and it’s spreading down his chest. He starts fucking Dylan harder, “Mine, all mine, the only person who gives it all the attention it deserves.” He all but growls out.

Dylan presses a thumb on his chin, searching his eyes before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping his entire body around Eddie as he cries out with every thrust. “Eddie...!” Dylan practically has hearts in his eyes, “you fuck me s-so good, baby, you really... fuck me s-soooo good,” he moans, “t-this ass....! S-show me... how much you want it.”

Richie’s looking at the image on his phone, frustrated that his dick already feels like it’s hardening the longer he watches it. He’s so fucking mad he had to get out of bed early today, the ONE fucking time. Dylan and Eddie were fucking without him... he covers his mouth and hears Eddie complimenting Dylan, dick pressed against his pants.

Eddie didn’t know what to do about the loving gazes that Dylan pinned him with whenever they fucked. It always made him feel out of place and disoriented, and it sure as hell wasn’t anything like the warmth he got from Richie. 

It doesn’t stop him from picking up his pace, fucking into Dylan at a new, breakneck pace, changing the angle of his hips to accommodate Dylan’s request. Eddie reaches for his phone, clumsily opening up his conversation with Richie and holding down the button to record their sounds in a voice message.

He feels a little bit in awe of the man beneath him, every movement and sound showing Eddie just how well Dylan was being fucked.

Dylan’s back is arched off the bed, cheeks rosy, neck thrown back with pleasure as a hand reaches down to jerk himself. God, the way Eddie fucks him is unparalleled and he’s become a total mess. “E-Eddie! Dick feels...so good!” He bites his lip, feelings up his entire body before going back to pumping himself. 

“E-Ed ...” he sees the phone and gulps, pretending he didn’t see it. “Y-you said it’s your ass... are you so s-sure?”

Richie’s watching the video in the bathroom, biting his lip and rubbing the front of his pants. Holy shit, Eddie and dylan were really about to fuck and he’s not even there to join. Eddie is the most chaotic recently gay divorcee Richie’s ever encountered and he’s encountered a few. He watches Dylan finger himself and Eddie compliment his hole, a ping of guilt in his gut as he thinks about how much better Eddie treats Dylan than he ever did. He watches Eddie and lets out a sigh right as the video cuts out.

“You wouldn’t sound like that right now if it wasn’t,” Eddie’s anger curls in his gut, eyes narrowed as he slammed back into Dylan at a harder, unrelenting pace. Eddie’s breath is frenzied, ending with broken groans as he feels himself getting closer to his own orgasm. “Remind me who’s fucking you so good, Dylan?” He asks between breaths.

Dylan groans, eyes closed and tugging at himself gently as his mind seems to drift elsewhere. “O-oh....!! R-Richie... fuck, Richie!! ... mmm....” He knows Eddie’s sending things to Richie and wants to have a little fun.

Eddie’s hand flies off the record button with a loud rustling of sheets, immediately sending the audio message to Richie. He abandons the phone again, pushing away Dylan’s hands to grip him tightly, stroking him with quick flicks of his wrist. Eddie groans into Dylan’s ear, “I _know_ Richie never fucked you this well.”

Eddie’s groan makes Dylan shiver, groaning with the way his hand is bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He notices Eddie’s abandoned the phone, wrapping his arms around his neck again, uncontrollable whines and gasps coming out of him with each thrust. “D-did you not w-want him to hear that part?” Dylan groans, clenching his fingers into Eddie and pulling him in tightly when one particular thrust just hits different. “O-ooh, fuck! Eddie...!”

Richie’s in the bathroom, dick out and listening to the first video for like the fifth time when he gets a new audio file. He opens it and holds it to his ear, eyes opening wide when Dylan teases Eddie like that. What the fuck?? Why is that so fucking hot? He never talked like that when they dated at fucking all. Richie shudders at Dylan calling his name, closing his eyes and tugging at himself even harder. He’s going to be thinking about this all day, fuck. Eddie you fucking nightmare.

Eddie’s mouth claims Dylan’s hungrily, licking into his mouth, rhythm of his hips breaking with a sharp whine of his own. He murmurs against Dylan’s lips, “Needed both of my hands to fuck you properly, since you decided to be a brat.” He moans brokenly, “Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing around me, Dylan, it’s hard to think about anything else—“

Dylan kisses back just as passionately, licking deep inside of Eddie’s mouth, squeaks and cute sounds coming with every movement. “I want all of your attention on me when you’re fucking me,” Dylan says just as possessive as, well, Eddie. “O-only think of me just f-for right now.” His hips are thrusting himself against Eddie with slapping noises filling the room, his moans becoming more broken and desperate. “I-I’m close, I...!”

“F-fuuuuuck, fuck, fuck, Dylaaaan,” Eddie’s groans sound like they’ve been punched out of his chest, the possessive tone in Dylan’s voice making him frantic. His head feels cottony, but his hand continues pumping Dylan roughly, begging him, “C’mon, Dylan, please—you look so fuckin’ hot when you cum,” Eddie admits with a red blush as he thrusts into Dylan a final time, bottoming out with a loud moan, and thighs shaking with his release.

“Fuck I n-never said you c-could—-!” Dylan arches into him, feeling that familiar feeling of his ass being filled with Eddie’s release. His hips lock, back arching impossibly, nipples hardening, when he cries out, eyes rolling up as he sputters release all over himself, thighs twitching when he feels his insides being coated with how good Eddie feels inside him.

“Shit, m’sorry, sorry,” Eddie apologizes, but he doesn’t sound that sorry, still breathless from the show of Dylan’s release, squeezing around his dick and making his eyes flutter from the overstimulation. Eddie wishes he could keep fucking him without feeling like he was going to pass out. “You look—so good right now, fucked out and arched on Richie’s bed.”

Dylan pants hard, his wrist to his forehead as he comes down, hips still twitching, release all over his stomach. Dylan looks up at him, cheeks rosy and eyes half lidded. He covers his face with one hand, “I-I can feel it dripping in t-there, don’t look.”

Eddie shudders at the thought, as though he hadn’t finished coming so hard his limbs were still feeling it. His fingers feel like jelly and his legs are completely numb from how long he’s been kneeling. Despite that, he grabs for his phone again to capture the stunning sight of Dylan panting and covered in his own cum, sending it to Richie is a few taps. “How are you so—“ he can’t even think of the word to describe the man below him. He presses his face into Dylan’s neck and kisses him gently.

Dylan groans, keening into him and kissing at his hairline. When Eddie pulls out he shudders, cum dripping out of him with a shiver. “F-fuck,” he swears under his breath and bites his lip. He curls into Eddie, groaning when he ass drips again as he turns over. “H-how am I so what?” He wants affection.

Eddie tucks his arm beneath Dylan’s, pulling him closer to his chest and nuzzling his face in his hair. He thinks he could sleep forever with Dylan curled at his side. “How are you so fucking cute,” Eddie says simply with another sigh. “Just wanna keep you in my arms, and make you happy. I want that with Rich, too, but,” he shakes his head, ruffling Dylan’s hair, “Dunno. This is so different.”

Digging his face in Eddie, Dylan kisses at Eddie’s neck gently, curling into him. “Eddie... I love it when you look at me. I hate that I love it, but I do. I never thought I’d feel that way about someone like you, but I love every second of it...” he gets a whiff of him, kissing behind his ear, tangling their limbs together with a huff. “I don’t understand it, either... but I don’t think I want to. I like you, Eddie. I really, really do,” he presses soft lips to Eddie’s neck.

“Someone like me, huh?” Eddie sniffs a laugh in Dylan’s hair, relaxing into the soft, loving touches Dylan is placing on his neck. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, have you ever met anyone like you before...?” It’s nearly a whispers, fingers trailing across Eddie’s chest. He pulls himself in closer, “I just think you’re so different than I expected.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie smiles, eyes half kissed and sleepy, fingers trailing down the bumps of Dylan’s spine with a sweet sigh. “I could say the same thing about you. Has Richie ever told you about the fit I threw the day we met?” Even though he’s enjoying Dylan’s legs tangled between his, Eddie can’t help but mention Richie.

A small smile on Dylan’s face, “he didn’t have to, it was written all over your face.” Dylan’s eyes look even kinder when they’re talking about Richie, as if that were possible. “Tell me more.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, pinching Dylan gently, “He’s such an asshole, I swear. He told me the two of you were currently boyfriends. And that you were coming to breakfast to dote on his hungover ass.” Eddie’s hand starts to rub circles on Dylan’s back. “And then after you left we took a nap together, kind of like this!” He rolls his eyes, but his face is wrinkled with an amused smile.

Dylan responds with an airy laugh, it’s really pleasant. “I had a feeling something like that happened. You were acting like I had shown up to claim your first born, that explains so much....”

He rests a hand on Eddie’s stomach, gazing up at him. “... can you show me how Richie cuddles you?”

“Like Richie?” Eddie swallows nervously, like he’s suddenly self-conscious. “Uh, I’m.. I’m not as big so it’s not gonna be the same. But,” he turns and slides an arm around Dylan’s waist and noses into his neck, like he can’t bear to be separated from him. He mumbles into Dylan’s skin,“Richie’s just a big fucking octopus, isn’t he?”

“Not with me, he wasn’t,” Dylan whispers, putting a hand on Eddie’s cheek and twisting his body so they fit together closely, something about this feeling so intimate. “I-I’m not too dirty?”

“No, not at all,” Eddie responds, voice low as he presses a soft kiss to Dylan’s neck. “I like it, as long as you don’t mind.”

Eddie sighs, content.

“... he really never held you like this?” Eddie is unable to keep the surprise from his voice. Richie had always been so affectionate, even when they were kids, it was hard to imagine him not being that way with anyone. Something drops into his stomach like guilt, and he pulls Dylan closer, like he’s trying to transfer some of Richie’s love back to him.

Dylan shakes his head, curling his head to Eddie’s, nuzzling him sweetly. “I like it...” he rubs his ass into him unintentionally, blushing at the feeling of Eddie’s body against him. “Sort of. Not the way you hold me...”

Eddie’s arm curls against Dylan’s chest, fingers starting to rub mindless circles in his skin. He mumbles sadly, “But you deserve so much more than that.”

“....Eds. Can I look at you?” he nearly whispers.

He swallows, saying roughly, “Of course. You don’t even need to ask.”

Dylan flips over, taking Eddie’s face in his hands and really, really looking at him. “It’s okay... that he loves you. I have someone that I want, too... he’s...a lot like Richie. He touches me a lot and he teases me, but he’s always stood up for me no matter what. When I see him again,” he smiles, kissing Eddie gently. “I’m going to tell him all about you...”

Dylan’s explanation, though he’s smiling through it, just makes Eddie’s eyelids feel heavy and sad. He kisses Dylan hard, feeling possessive and protective for the man curled in his arms, “Where is he right now? Why are you in my arms instead of his?”

Dylan kisses him back, gasping for breath against his lips, hands grasping at Eddie’s chest. “Mmph... He’s.... I have some things to do before I can go be with him. I’m in your arms because...” he wraps his arms around his neck and presses their nose together. “Because I want to be.”

“Things, huh?” Eddie says, fingers running over every bump of Dylan’s spine, one hand resting on his lower back. “Well, I’d be selfish of me not to want you to go back to him.” Eddie captures Dylan in another searing kiss, “Because I want you to be here so fucking much.”

Dylan tilts his face to kiss him even deeper, arching his back into him and licking gently at Eddie’s tongue in their kiss. “Y-you want me?” he whines, sucking on Eddie’s tongue for a moment before pulling himself flush against Eddie. “Tell me how you want me...”

“Want you more than I have any business to. If I were Richie, I’d be jealous of all the fun we’re having,” he smiles into their kisses, pressing a knee between Dylan’s legs. He sucks air between his teeth as he lays his palm flat on Dylan’s cheek, “I want to watch you suck me off before I fuck you again.”

Dylan groans, the look on his face of a man whose cheeks are rosy from feeling wanted but also flushed from how much Eddie’s been fucking him since last night. He leans in and sucks Eddie’s tongue into his mouth, taking it between his teeth and sucking at it _hard_ , “like that?” he shivers, hips rubbing himself against Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie whines into Dylan’s mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he leans closer, chasing the feeling of whatever he fuck Dylan is doing with his mouth. He never thought he could be so turned on from someone’s mouth on his, alone. “Fuck, not gonna last if you suck me like that—“ 

Eddie sits up, pulling Dylan into his lap while their lips are still connected. He sits him on his thigh for Dylan to straddle.

Dylan rubs himself on Eddie’s thigh and slides himself down into Eddie’s lap obediently. He continues to suckle at Eddie’s tongue, popping off looking like a mess. He pants and breathes for a moment, putting their foreheads together as he chases Eddie’s mouth, missing their connection. He takes a deep breath and gently presses their lips together once more.

Dylan starts kissing down Eddie’s jaw, then his neck, chest, and abdomen, blonde head sinking lower until it’s right where Eddie wants it. He takes him into his mouth with a loud slurp, eyes looking up at Eddie desperate for praise.

Watching Dylan go down on him is disorienting, to say the least. Every kiss that trails down his torso seems to light him on fire, his dick twitching with interest against his stomach until Dylan finally deals with it. 

At the same time that mouth is swallowing him down without hesitation, an act that leaves him flushed and gasping as he stares into Dylan’s warm eyes, he’s thinking about Dylan being only the second man to ever take him into his mouth. And though Richie’s enthusiasm was cute, endearing, and made Eddie’s skin tingle from head to toe, there was no denying that Dylan had skill and looked so pretty doing it. His comment the other day about Dylan looking like he was born to suck cock echoes in his mind.

Eddie places a shaking hand back on Dylan’s face, thumb brushing his cheek bone with an affection he didn’t fully understand. “So pretty, Dylan, your mouth on me—want to—fuck—watch you do this forever.”

Dylan lifts one of Eddie’s thighs, his plush tongue pushing up the underside of Eddie’s dick, eager to taste every bit of him. He sucks in the tip as far as he can, effortlessly deep throating Eddie like he really was made for this.

He feels Eddie place his hand in him and lights up from the affection, lips tightening around his cock. Their eyes meet and Dylan takes him in all the way, groaning and pulling himself up to gasp for breath at the head of his dick, licking it like a lollipop as little whines escape him. “Taste so good, Eddie. L-love it when you watch me...”

“Hhhh, Dylan, Dylan, fuck,” long whining moans fall out of Eddie’s mouth as he feels Dylan’s throat swallow around him, tight, wet and fucking perfect. But whatever cool confidence he’d built up fucking Dylan is completely stripped away in one slurp. Eddie is putty in his mouth, weakly thrusting up into Dylan’s tongue with another wet gasp. “Ahhh, fuck, what the hell—Dylan!!”

Dylan removes his tongue, gripping Eddie’s dick with a cheeky expression. “N-not yet! You promised,” he runs his finger up his dick, big eyes looking up at Eddie.

Eddie exhales shakily, eyes squeezing shut. If he looks at Dylan for any longer, he’s gonna lose it. Little shit knew exactly what he was doing, it made Eddie want to scream, chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

“Oh, fuck you, c’mere,” Eddie swears, slipping his hand into Dylan’s hair. He tugs him roughly up to his mouth as he sits up only to push his tongue into Dylan’s mouth to swallow down the taste of himself without hesitation. His sighs fill the room again, other hand sliding between Dylan’s ass, teasing his abused hole. He pulls away to glare, “You didn’t ask nicely.”

Dylan’s panting from their kiss, eyebrows furrowed, hands running up Eddie’s chest when his tongue is pleasured, small moans filling Eddie’s mouth. 

Dylan groans, eyes filled with love when Eddie pulls back and takes a look at him. “You said you’d give me anything I want. E-Eds....” his thighs wrap around Eddie’s torso, dick impossibly hard, a look of desperation in his eyes. “You.” He offers him a dainty kiss, “I want... you!” He _means_ it, shoving their lips together roughly like it was the end of a movie.

Eddie groans into Dylan’s mouth, skin itching to bury himself deep inside Dylan and fill him up again. The anticipation rises in his throat, thick in his throat as he stares down at Dylan stretched out below him. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the lube, slicking himself quickly. 

Between another exchange of messy kisses, Eddie apologizes, “Can’t help it, you sound so pretty when you beg.” His fingertips trail lightly up Dylan’s chest, taking a nipple between his fingers and teasing almost lazily.

Dylan doesn’t look very amused. “I-I hate it when you’re like this,” he complains, looking away as he begins to feel himself up, groaning at his own touch.

Eddie’s hands move to grip Dylan’s thighs and ass, steadying him. He takes his lip between his teeth and nibbling gently, “Oh, grumpy. Okay—“ a sigh, as he nuzzles his nose against Dylan’s. “Hard to keep saying no, too,” Eddie’s voice is soft, warm with amused affection as he lines himself up and finally pushes in, hot and thick, starting to fuck him hard.

Dylan’s arms wrap around him, gasping when he’s entered. He groans with every thrust, their noses rubbing together as Dylan’s grasp on Eddie tightens.

“Fuck, Eds, so good...!” He arches into the feeling, toes curling. “I-it’s good but I’m s-still mad at you,” Dylan teases, voice hitching from pleasure.

“Oh, yeah?” Eddie pulls out and slams in quickly, skin slapping as Dylan arches back into him. He rubs his hand up Dylan’s chest, playing with the pink buds on his chest, flicking them gently. “How can you be mad while you’re still getting fucked this good?”

Dylan bites his lip, his moans becoming even airier when his chest is played with. He loves being touched there, of course Eddie would know...

“I d-don’t beg, that’s why...!” He gasps, legs tightening around him to draw him in even more. Fuck him, this was so good.

“Guess you don’t have to beg if one touch makes you sound like _this_ ,” Eddie bends his head, taking Dylan’s nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue and to keep Dylan crying out with more and more desperation.

A long, strained groan comes from deep within Dylan when he feels Eddie’s mouth on his chest. “Eddie, oh, Eds, fuck...!” His eyes roll from the pleasure, legs spreading even wider.

Fuck, Eddie is so damn good at this, Dylan runs fingers through his hair to flatter him. “Eddie...! Fuck, I’m close, c-come back...!”

“F-fuck, ahh, fuck, Dylan—“ Eddie groans wetly against Dylan’s chest, the pace of his hips becoming brutal as heat coursed through his stomach, dropping his cool facade as he continued chasing his release. “Still—so—tight, uhhh—“ 

Eddie lifts his head, hair falling in front of his face, looking dazed. He takes one look at Dylan, flushed and clearly enjoying himself, and surges forward to sloppily take Dylan’s lips in his. He slips a shaking hand between them, gripping Dylan’s cock in his fingers and stroking him. Eddie’s brain stupidly starts focusing on the feel of it, getting off on knowing he was responsible for it, and the desperate lush below him. 

“Fu-uck,” he gasps like a dying man, balls tightening, “Dyl, Dyl, I’m gonna—“

Dylan’s hands place themselves on Eddie’s cheeks, their eyes meeting in a fit of passion. Their kiss makes Dylan feel wanted, needed, cherished even if he knew it wouldn’t mean anything eventually. But it did. It really did to him and it always would regardless of what it meant about the both of them.

He gets high off of the feeling of Eddie beginning to get off on him, his balls tightening against his ass. “Eds... p-please... I-I want you,” he whispers, eyes tearing up for so many reasons.

Eddie’s rhythm falters when he sees the tears in Dylan’s eyes, expression shifting to concern as he feels Dylan’s gentle hands caressing his face like it would be the last time he’d be able to do it. He bites down his lip as he releases with a groan, feeling really really guilty. “H-hey,” he says, nearly choking on it, “Are you—what’s...?”

Wincing from the feeling of it all, Dylan kisses at his lips shallowly, the feeling of Eddie filling him up causing his body to writhe beneath him. He pants hard, staring up at the ceiling, hips twitching. Dylan’s fingers coarse through Eddie’s hair, finally managing to lock eyes with him.

“Felt so good, couldn’t help it,” he effortlessly lies. “Eddie, oh, Eddie.... I’m still... down there, I’m still...”

Eddie grunts and tightens his grip on Dylan, stroking him, as he breathes hotly at Dylan’s neck. “C’mon then Dyl, c’mon. Wanna see your face when you come, wanna feel you clench around me as it happens.” His thighs are shaking.

He licks his lips, leaning in to breathe against Eddie’s with a blush on his cheeks.

“Eddie...,” he gasps, arms around his neck, “I love you,” he whispers, finishing all over himself and clenching around Eddie’s softening member. He shivers, digging his warm face into the crook of Eddie’s neck, “I’m sorry,” he sniffles, “I’m so sorry.”

A chill jolts through him when he hears Dylan’s confession, but he’s not sure how exactly to describe the feeling there, just that it teeters between flattered and uncomfortable. Eddie doesn’t get a chance to pull his thoughts together because he hears Dylan sniffle, feels tears gathering again, and panic rises into his throat. 

He pushes back, pulling out of Dylan with a shiver and rolls onto his side. He blindly reaches out for one of Richie’s shirts to wipe away the cum on Dylan’s torso before tenderly reaching out to cup Dylan’s jaw with both of his hands. “... It’s okay. What’re you so sorry for?” He turns his owlish brown eyes to Dylan.

Dylan nuzzles Eddie’s hands, eyes wet, overwhelmed by that emptiness he knows is inevitable. In this moment, he feels so cared for, so warm. He wraps his arms around his neck as if they were slow dancing, “I’m afraid... we’ll never be able to see each other again, after I do everything I’m supposed to do.” He shivers, feeling his ass drip.

“I’m going to miss you.... but you may not even remember me.” He sniffles, “and I don’t think I’ll last much longer here, Eds.... but I really do... I really do love you. It’s different, so different, than the love I have for Richie.”

“How the fuck could I ever forget someone like you?” Eddie whispers hotly, brows pinching together as he glared angrily at Dylan. “Don’t make it sound like you’re just someone I use to get my dick wet when my boyfriend isn’t around,” he keeps shaking his head, knowing deep down that what Dylan is saying is true, he feels a rift forming between them and his eyes are wet now, too. He wants to say it back, but he can’t bring himself to, the words just stick in his throat. “Because fuck off, you are so much more than that to me.”

“Eddie, Eds,” Dylan whispers with a sad smile. “You and I both know... that’s not at all what I’m talking about. I know I’m more than that, to you and to him. Remembering me, whether you get to or not wouldn’t be a choice.” Fingers graze along Eddie’s cheek, “because you’re so much more than that to me, too.”

“Fuck that, fuck off, don’t say shit like that. I don’t want to forget you.” He nuzzles against Dylan’s hand, “I’m making the choice to not let it happen. Anyone who says otherwise can fuck off,” he grumbles angrily, pressing his thumbs into Dylan’s cheek.

The weirdest thing happens in that moment. Dylan wholeheartedly believes him.

“You won’t forget me...?” He’s still whispering, eyes transfixed on Eddie’s, holding his breath with just how impressed Eddie makes him feel yet again.

“I’ll never forget you,” Eddie says fiercely, staring at him like he’s to glare the sense into him. He pushes down the voice in his head that cracks jokes and sounds suspiciously like Richie to say, “I need you to believe that. Please.” He’s pleading, hands roaming to Dylan’s back, cradling him as close as he possibly can.

“The power of words?” Dylan holds himself just as close, their bodies moving almost as if they were dancing to a song only the two of them could hear. “I believe that... because I believe in you.”

“Good. Thanks, it’s what’s keeping us alive.” If Eddie closes his eyes, he can imagine them gently swaying back and forth together, like a pair of old lovers. He should probably think it’s weirder than he does, but he feels more at ease around Dylan than anyone else. He also feels the strange weight of a gaze of someone who’s unconditionally proud of him. It makes him flustered for a different reason. 

“I believe in you too. Finishing up everything you need to do and coming back. Maybe not to me. But back,” he gives Dylan a watery smile. “That would be enough.”

“You know me so well,” Dylan teases, swaying with Eddie. “That's exactly what I’m going to do, but even so....” he looks up through his eyelashes, “Not coming back to you. That’s going to really hurt. I meant it when I said the way you look at me, the way we touch....” he sinks into Eddie’s grasp, “it’s different... so much different than everything I....” he trails off, kissing his jaw, “I love it.”

“That feeling,” Eddie starts, arms wrapped around Dylan, like an octopus that couldn’t let go. He pulls Dylan’s head against his chest, petting the back of his neck gently, not wanting to think too hard about not being able to just hold Dylan like this. “About me—about not coming back to me, I mean. You’ll let me meet the guy, right? Need to know if Rich and I need to break his kneecaps, y’know?”

Dylan nuzzles the warmth of Eddie’s chest, “I’ll do my best to make sure you get to meet him... He saved me so many times in so many ways. He always called me cute and liked touching me, he was all I thought about those 27 years and I didn’t even know it.... I’ll have so much to tell him when I see him again.”

Eddie smiles fondly, thinking that this person seems awfully familiar. “Sounds annoying, honestly,” he snickers, running his hand through Dylan’s hair again before sighing and pressing his face into Dylan’s hair. Eddie was constantly impressed by how sweet Dylan was in every aspect of his life. It was a weird charm that made him irresistible.

“So annoying,” he responds with a little laugh, pressing his knee between Eddie’s legs and pressing into his body for warmth. Warm, they were still warm... “He would never believe all of the things I’ve done with you. Know that?”

Eddie chuckles into Dylan’s neck, high from the feeling of the other man curled against him. He was right—so different from Richie, but addicting and satisfying in a way he couldn’t explain. “Really? You mean you haven’t done any of this with him yet?”

Dylan shakes his head, hand running up Eddie’s back, a small shiver running up Dylan’s spine at how direct of a question it was. “No... But I’ve always really liked him. Since we were kids. I think... I was saving myself for him for a long time,” he smiles softly, “I guess I can’t say that anymore, but...” he presses kiss swollen lips to Eddie’s mouth, hands on his back.

“Romanticizing virginity... That’s something mother would have wanted. My chastity doesn’t belong to him or to anyone, well....” his eyes become half lidded, “I guess, right now, Eddie...” he presses to him. “It belongs to you... but it won’t the second I leave this room.”

“It belongs to—me?” Eddie blurts out stupidly, expression furrowing as he turns Dylan’s words over in his mind. “But I thought—you and Richie, before this?” 

He’ll do anything to distract himself from the way his heart skips a beat whenever Dylan mentions the relationship with his mom. He feels a surge of affection for the soft, blonde man in his arms.

Dylan just laughs beneath him, “I was being poetic. I don’t have chastity to protect anymore, no.” He puts a finger to his lips, “but that knowledge belongs to you now, doesn’t it? And, of course.... there’s always the irony of me lying here with your... you-know-what dripping out of me,” he whispers.

“I was implying that every time we do anything it’s an opportunity to take my chastity. I just....I’m so happy I met you. No one’s ever touched me the way you touch me....I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

Eddie shakes his head as he laughs against him, curling a lock of Dylan’s hair between his fingers. “If you weren’t running your mouth, I’d be more concerned. You’re fine, I like hearing you talk,” he confesses sleepily, his thoughts like molasses. “Gives me something else to think about.”

His thoughts are stormy, nonetheless. Virgin, a word he remembers used to hang over him like a curse, one that felt like Bowers and the other boys his age rubbed his nose into. Now, 30 years later, Dylan was holding it out like some made up treasure, exposing the label for what it was: just another word. But it’s meaning still sunk heavily in his mind. Dylan has gifted Eddie with a new perspective, one that colors every intimate moment between them. In Eddie’s mind, he replays the sound of Dylan’s airy breaths with this new lens and feels his cheeks heat up, the murky feelings he has towards Dylan ringing in his brain dizzily. 

His hands roam the plane of Dylan’s back as he thinks, gently rubbing a lazy circle there. “I’m happy I got to meet you too, even if it makes me sad hearing you talk like this.” Eddie’s hair fluffs out against the pillow as he stares into Dylan’s gaze, nose scrunching with a discomforting realization. Maybe he’s projecting, but, “You make it sound like... you’re some kind of unloveable thing and I’m the first to accept you as you are.”

Eddie’s words seem to hit hard, Dylan gulping and rubbing their noses together. He runs his thumb across Eddie’s cheek, gaze soft. “Yes, well.....Didn’t you feel the same way before you met Richie?”

Eddie blinks, shifting against Dylan as the conversation moves to him. His tender hand on Eddie’s cheek is making his chest hurt for a different reason. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Yes,” comes the raspy confession. And the rest come spilling out, because he knows Dylan will just understand him. “Yes, because I spent my whole life not knowing how that actually felt. And now that I have it, I never want to let it go.” His hand moves up to pet the back of Dylan's neck, looking a little teary-eyed and feeling guilty.

Threading fingers through his hair, Dylan touches him tenderly. Fingers running up his chest, wrists wrapped around his neck. “If you knew you had a second chance at being with him after losing him the first time.... even if you never got the chance to tell him... would you...do anything to get him back?”

“In a heartbeat,” it bursts from Eddie’s mouth with a conviction that surprises even him. Was it because Dylan’s hypothetical scenario was too painful to imagine? Or something more concerning? He stills, ears ringing as panic rises in his chest, threatening to consume him. “I mean, that’s not possible, right? There’s no reason something like that would ever happen, right?”

“No, no reason at all,” he shifts a little, sitting up above Eddie with a delicate aura about him. It feels like a dam is waiting to break. “As long as you believe it isn’t possible... then it won’t be.” He climbs onto Eddie and admires the way his hair is fluffed out, tucking some of his curls behind his ear shyly.

“You’re okay, you’re fine. Richie’s coming, remember?”

Eddie’s brows furrow as Dylan climbs on top of him, his cryptic response only making Eddie angry. “What the fuck do you mean by that? Of course Richie’s coming, he’s just—“ Just ‘what,’ Eddie? Where did he go when you couldn’t contact him? Where, Eddie? “....taking his sweet time, fucking asshole.”

“Eddie,” There’s so much he wants to say. So much he wants to tell him, but... the power of words. “Eds. Who are you without him?”

“I’m—“ Eddie falters, drawing a deep breath. “I’m Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. I used to be a coward, too afraid to be myself because listening to what my mother told me to do was better than disappointing her. I believed I was fragile my entire life because of her. And one summer, I needed my friends—I needed Richie—to show me who I really was.” He stares at Dylan intensely, a flood of memories rushing through to him. 

“God, I was this—rage-filled, screaming brat who only threw tantrums about germs and grime because he thought it was the only way he could protect his friends. But I—I became fearless and brave: someone who led them, chest deep in gray water, through the Derry sewers, and I—“ he cuts himself off, gaze narrowing at Dylan as something clicked into place. 

“And don’t know why I’m telling you this because I know you know exactly what I’m fucking talking about.”

The words make “Dylan” shiver, Eddie’s gaze feeling like they’re boring into him in a way no one else’s gaze could.

He lifts his head to look at him with a mixture of fear and a couple of different feelings he isn’t sure any living human could put a name to. He feels like in that moment he becomes a complete person, reaching his hand out to Eddie’s.

“Why... why do I know what you’re talking about? Eds.....?” He looks like he wants to say it. “What’s... my name?”

Eddie swallows miserably, feeling crazy. He holds the answer on his tongue, unsure how he feels about the truth Dylan is asking him to put to words. “You’re... me,” he feels sick the moment he says it. “I don’t know how, but you’re Eddie, too.”

Eddie, formally known as Dylan, bites his lip, feeling the shame building in his chest, wishing so badly he had his inhaler. “Does that disgust you...?”

“N-no,” Eddie shakes his head, but it comes out shakier than he intends. He means it, but he doesn’t reach out to touch the other Eddie to comfort him just yet. “No, it’s... just a lot. To process. I’m not... disgusted. Or mad. I don’t know what I’m feeling, but it’s neither of those things. And I don’t regret anything we’ve done together. I think. How—how, where? What will knowing the truth do to me?”

“There aren’t any words for how this feels, are there?” He listlessly asks, retreating off of Eddie and into the blankets, wrapping himself up. “Nothing. It’s the memories surrounding how you got here that can’t be spoken yet.” There’s no way he’s letting Eddie remember this, but he has to know..... how he feels knowing the truth. “I don’t regret it, either...”

“How... How long have you known? Is this why you were crying earlier?” Eddie asks, watching him wrap himself in the sheets. He turns on his side so he can keep facing him. Eddie’s hand reaches up to cup his cheek before pinching it.

“Ow!” He blushes, looking ashamed, “Yes, I just! I felt really guilty. It’s... it’s because!” He looks away then back at Eddie, looking up through blonde eyelashes “it’s because I could only ever sleep with someone I love and that someone was Richie Tozier. It was the Losers, it was all of us...! When I met you, I was curious about you, what you’d be like... I felt so understood the more I saw you deal with things and live your life despite us being so, so different. I loved you with all of my heart and so.... you made me want to take control of it. To me, kissing you feels like acceptance. When you touch me I feel like I’ve conquered my fears of intimacy, and um, when you fuck me.”

He takes a deep breath, gulping before he continues.

“Eddie, when you fuck me.... it makes me think. This body that’s mine... it’s really mine and no one else’s. I feel so in control. I got addicted to it and I’m-I’m so sorry I let this all happen without telling you...! You just seem so different and everything different about you makes me.... it makes me want to know more.”

Eddie presses his lips together with a frown, turning everything over in his mind. It’s true that they’re very different people: Eddie is more explosive in anger, and “Dylan” is gentler, but strong and resilient. He resonates so deeply it hurts. Eddie props his head up on a hand, turning back to Eddie with a curious glance. A nervous energy settles around him, “C‘mere,” he reaches over and throws an arm around Dylan’s waist. “That’s probably the nicest fucking thing anyone has ever said to me, well. To us—fuck that’s—not gonna be stop being weird for a bit.” Eddie looks up at him with his big doe eyes, feeling shy and a little uncomfortable. “I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered?”

The blonde Eddie’s head shakes, leaning into him with a blush on his cheeks, “It’s just the truth. It’s not even just how I feel...” he intertwines their fingers, staring back at him with innocent brown eyes, “We... Eddie, it’s how you...” he pulls himself in a little closer, “Feel about, too. I think...” he trails off, staring at Eddie with the fear of him asking Eddie to leave or exposing him to Richie.

“It... is?” Eddie’s brows furrow, confused to know immediately that he’s telling the truth. It makes the revelation bubble uncomfortably and the weirdness of knowing who the man in front of him is doesn’t disappear. But he thinks he feels the other’s fear, or maybe it’s his own? And Eddie bites his lip, sliding a gentle hand up the other’s body to rest on his cheek, giving him(self?) a warm smile. “I’m not used to it yet, but... I don’t blame you for keeping it from me. I’d do the same thing,” he says cheekily.

“You never really get used to it,” he jokes with a reassured smile, hands sliding down and resting on Eddie’s chest. He looks up at him like he adores him, blinking like an affectionate cat. “Eds...?” His voice sounds shaky, “can I ask for o-one more thing?”

Eddie’s focus wanders over every part of his face, taking in the differences between them, like the way the light catches in his hair. “Of course,” Eddie says after a pause. “What is it?”

“Can you keep calling me Dylan? I think it could be... I think I’d just prefer it for now, but... in private moments like these, I like hearing you call me Eddie,” he hates that it makes him feel weird. “It gives me the same feeling as when you kiss me,” he hides his face for a moment. “I have to stop saying stuff like that. “I like it when you kiss me” really Eds?”

It’s still really endearing to watch him be so embarrassed by these kinds of requests. He’s flustered, pink, and so incredibly honest. “What was that, Eds? You were covering your face too much, couldn’t hear you.” Eddie lifts his face, forcing him to look at him.

“Oh I absolutely hate it when—“ their eyes meet and the blonde, delicate Eddie looks smitten. “I-I said... I like it when you call me Eddie in private l-like this. Not Eds..! Eddie.” He blushes to the tips of his ears. “That’s all I said,” he lies effortlessly, flushed and flustered.

“Just ‘Eddie’ huh?” He repeats, smile curling over his lips as he runs a tender thumb over his cheek. “You didn’t say anything about kissing? Nothing at all, Eddie?” He hovers close to the blonde Eddie’s mouth, but not taking it.

His eyelashes flutter again just like his heart in that moment. “Me? Kiss you? But wouldn’t that be taboo, now?” He wraps his arms around his neck again, breathing his name like a sweet prayer, “Eddie.”

“Eddie,” he hisses, a hand reaching down to grab his ass. “My cum is still dripping out of your ass, I think it’s too late for shame,” he stares into Eddie’s eyes, eyes wide and shining, and closes the gap between them and finally kisses him, soft and sweet.

A sweet moan when his ass is grabbed escapes him, shivering when the cum in his ass is mentioned, eyes becoming half lidded. “More....” he says if softer than a whisper, “I want even more of it, Eddie.....” he shuts his eyes and kisses back, arching into their kiss, letting it be gentle and sweet. 

“Jesus, you’re so desperate for it, Eds.” Eddie hisses, hands kneading the flesh of his ass, taking Eddie’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it hungrily. “What would you do if I said now?”

“N-now? You're giving me more now?” He blushes and stars kissing back hungrily, moaning when his ass is kneaded.

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want it, Eddie?” He huffs into the other’s ear, pressing himself against Eddie’s thigh, half-hard and hungry for it already.

He moans loudly, moving his thigh against Eddie’s now forming erection and arching his back. “I want.... I want it so bad. Eddie, I want your dick, I w-want you to fill me up again,” he moves against him, begging even though he claims to never want to. “... fill me... please?”

“How the fuck could I say no when you ask me like that?” Eddie says, reaching around to take the other Eddie’s dick in his hand. He feels the weight of it experimentally, mentally comparing it to his own by thoughtfully rubbing over Eddie’s head and length as he grips it between his fingers. “Fuck, this is hotter than it should be,” Eddie grunts into the blonde’s neck, breath fanning on him hot and moist.

When Eddie’s fingers run over it, the blonde beneath him shudders and lets out a whimper. His dick is sore from being played with but it still feels so good, he can’t help but moan like a slut in Eddie’s grasp.

“So hot, Eddie... you’re,” he gasps. “You’re making me so hot I can’t stand it. Eds... Eds!”

“Eds, Eds,” he cries out, twisting his wrist, and hearing it makes him flush hotly. They’re going to fuck each other raw but he can’t stop. The bottle of lube is back (he’s shocked it isn’t empty); Eddie spreads a generous amount over his fingers as he angles his hips until he can grab the both of them loosely. He slicks them up with a high moan, feeling strangely out of his body.

Feeling overstimulated, Eddie delicately slams his hands on Eddie’s cheeks, stifling high pitches moans as he slows him down. “Let’s take it s-slow,” he leans in and kisses him gently in the lips, hand closing over the other Eddie’s hand, forcing him to rub so slowly it makes him groan long and low into Eddie’s mouth.

“Make love to me, Eddie... you’ve already fucked me so good, so good, baby.” He very slowly licks at Eddie’s lips, fingers slipping into his hair to massage him gently.

Eddie’s head spins at the thought, the weight of that realization sinking in. He fees out of his element, Eddie’s suggestion seems alien to what he’s used to with Richie. It’s... nothing he’s experienced before. He knew what it felt like, to be warm and loved in Richie’s embrace, but that came after he did. A nervousness creeps in as he realizes what Eddie’s suggesting.

He sighs into the blonde Eddie’s mouth, opening his mouth for Eddie and he kisses back so slowly he feels lazy. He strokes them below at the slow pace Eddie sets for them, gasping desperately as Eddie’s fingers tingle across his scalp. “F-Fuck,” he’s trembling, “h-how do you stand this?”

“N-no idea,” he whispers, kissing at him even slower, tongue pressing against the plush of Eddie’s with a soft groan, eyes locking with his as he pulls back for a breath, “R-Richie can’t even kiss me like this l-let alone, nnn, the way you’re touching me....” he groans and lifts his leg up, resting it on his thigh with desperation.

His fingers tighten in Eddie’s hair, “A-aaaah fuck...!” He swears and spreads his legs, summoning Eddie further onto him.

“Fuck—you, so fuckin, mm, unfair,” Eddie says against his lips, shivering when he hears how desperate Eddie sounds, begging for his touch. He licks into Eddie’s mouth, taking his tongue into his mouth and sucking it in hard. His hips rut impatiently, pushing their dicks back together, and pressing up into his waiting hand. It’s all he can do not to fucking squeal from how good it feels, instead groaning so low in his chest, he can feel it vibrate.

He rubs their dicks together slowly, aching to speed up but continuing the slow pace he challenged Eddie to.

He rubs his dick against his, their groans starting to sound more desperate as Eddie’s thighs wrap around Eddie’s waist. He runs a hand up his jaw, voice raw from how good he’s been fucked. “Eddie... f-fuck me... o-one last time. I... I need it.”

“So fuckin’ needy, aren’t you?” Eddie growls hotly in Eddie’s ear, spine tingling when he feels Eddie’s legs wrapping around him. It’s bullshit he can still get it up for Eddie after cumming this many times in one morning. He shifts up on knees, kneading the muscles of Eddie’s thighs with teasing huff, “Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Eddie knows the only reason they can keep going is that this is nothing but a glorified wet dream. He keeps the thought to himself and threads his fingers through Eddie’s hair, thighs tightening as he’s mounted, “Wishful thinking...” He sighs into Eddie’s mouth, pressing a dainty kiss to his lips.

Eddie presses in, veins in his head bulging as he sinks so painfully slow into the mess of his previous release in Eddie’s ass. He doesn’t mean to, but he holds his breath while it happens, nearly biting through his lip until he bottom out, hands grasping Eddie’s thighs so tightly there are bound to be bruises. “Wishful thinkin’? Whaddya mean?” He slurs, holding himself still inside Eddie as he reaches about to pet his cheek.

Eddie gasps as he’s entered, “oh f-fuck...! You’re so... in there, Ah,” his whines are high pitched, his cheeks flushed, chest blushing.

He leans in to nuzzle his cheek, their eyes locking when he feels a shiver down his spine. “N-nothing, I j-just.... can’t think when y-you’re in...me.” He squirms around his dick and looks down at their connection. “Ah...” he sighs, moving his hips to fuck himself slowly. “E-Eddie...” he runs a hand up his flushed chest, taking a pink nipple between his fingers. 

Eddie can’t glance down without risking another orgasm, especially when Eddie keeps touching him and playing with his nipples like this. He drops his head into Eddie’s neck to begin sucking a mark on the first spot his tongue feels a pulse, nibbling gently as Eddie continues to fuck himself, groaning as pleasure shoots up his spine. He runs his palm down Eddie’s sides, gently praising. “Eddieeeee,” he draws out the vowels of his own name with a curious shiver that makes him feel like he’s floating.

Eddie groans at the feeling of teeth against his neck, back arching into the feeling of Eddie’s dick hitting deep inside of him. He shudders, hands tangled in his hair as he whimpers, hips continuing to thrust himself on Eddie’s dick.

“Harder, p-please....! I-I need it, Eddie please...!”

Eddie gently pets Eddie’s thigh, lips curling upwards in a smile, “Eddie’s so cute when he cries like this,” he coos, enjoying the sound of his pleading requests. He grabs Eddie’s ass, thrusting into him at the same time pushes down onto his cock, adjusting the angle as he thrust in harder, speeding up so that Eddie could feel every inch pulsing inside him.

“Sh-shut up,” he moans, ass squeezing down on his cock, lithe form stretching out beneath him. Eddie moves his face out from his neck and licks his lips, “h-harder,” he whispers. “Want you to use me so hard I can’t m-move. F-fill me one last time, Eds!”

“Hah, fuck, sorry for giving you what you asked for, babe,” Eddie teases, the sound of skin slapping filling the room as his thrusting becomes frantic, hands pinning Eddie’s legs open and he begins fucking harder and faster. He reaches down to grasp Eddie’s dick, stroking him clumsily in time with his thrusts, growling in his ear.

“Ohhh...! Eddie!” His whimpers get more desperate, thighs shivering as arms wrap around his neck, “kiss me, Eddie, kiss me while you fuck me p-please I’m so close, want more, need m-more,” he gasps in his grip, dick twitching so hard it’s beginning to weep.

He feels his balls beginning to tighten and he curls over Eddie’s body, eagerly claiming those lips with his own, running his tongue over the shape of them before slipping his tongue into his mouth and tangling theirs together. “Ahhh-fuck, fuck, fuck!” He starts shouting, the heat curling in his belly reaching a crescendo. He starts tugging Eddie faster, “C’mon Eds, c’mon. Cum for me.”

The slimmer, blonder of the two jolts from the stimulation. His lips part, mouth invaded by the other’s tongue as he feels himself be filled in both his ass and his mouth, precum drizzling onto his stomach as his thighs begin to twitch.

“Fuck, I’m..!” His stomach presses flesh against him, stomach tightening as the coil inside of him releases, cum splattering all of their stomachs, a deep guttural moan that turns into a scream leaving him.

Thighs twitching, he tightens them around Eddie, wincing up at him, licking his lips. “In...side, inside...!” He whispers, hips twitching up and down.

After all this time, he still feels so tight around him, perfect and hot. The feeling of his cum pressed between their stomachs, thick and sticky, they’re touching so much, connected by every slide of skin, he isn’t sure where he ends and Eddie begins.

“Eds, Eds, Eds,” he babbles, nearly sobbing as his scream releases a dam and he cums, hard. “Ahhh—“ Eddie’s eyes roll back as he gasps, chest rattling with the force of it. Shoulders trembling with tension while numbness creeps into his thighs, groaning and panting like a man dying.

Gentle hands are placed on Eddie’s cheeks, luring his face down for a soft kiss, a weak kiss that meant so much. Eddie shudders beneath him, groaning when he feels Eddie’s softening dick dragging his cum inside of him with every movement. His cheeks are flushed, the weak kiss becoming more lazy as they settle down, the Eddie below looking up affectionately through long lashes to the man above him.

“Eddie,” he whispers, not having to say anything else.

Eddie’s eyes slip closed, everything feeling heavy as Eddie rests against his chest. His heart is full with love for the blonde man before him, and he feels peace wash over him as he sighs. He runs a hand down Eddie’s back with the lazy air of someone who had nothing better to do than to exist in the afterglow of their moment. He smiles back at Eddie, feeling a little dopey, “Eds.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I told you I absolutely hate that name,” he teases, kissing at his jaw weakly. “Mmm.... Eddie... there’s one more thing I want but you’ll say it’s too disgusting... ah fuck I want it so bad, though...”

Eddie face pinches with a frown, “I just came in your ass three times. Just spit it out, Eddie,” he rubs his arm encouragingly. “We’re way past that point now.”

“Can you.... with your mouth, just.... once or twice... your tongue just.... you really split me in two it would feel s-so.... warm,” he whispers hesitantly, kissing his jaw a few more times.

“My tongue? Down here,” he asks, trying to keep his voice level. A hand brushes against his ass, eyes wide in shock. “Eddie...”

“I-I know it’s... I know you’d never want to do something like that. It’s... it’s really unsanitary, fucking...disgusting,” he almost moans, feeling Eddie’s hand on his ass and thinking about how against everything about the two of them that request is. “Dirty... so dirty. Filthy, Eds,” he scolds himself for even thinking about it.

“No, I... it’s... fine since you’re just me. And I know how clean you are, because you’re... me...” Eddie is breezing through the mental gymnastics of convincing himself it’s fine to eat Eddie’s ass. He sets Eddie on his back, his hands grip his ass, watching hungrily as it starts dripping. “What the fuck?” he groans.

The second Eddie moves down and presses his ass open, Eddie blushes all the way up to his ears. “D-don’t stare like that or I’ll...” he whines, his thighs closing somewhat shyly. For some reason this huge rush of embarrassment just hits him, feeling himself dripping with all of that cum like a depraved slut. He hears his mother’s voice in his head scolding him and breathes hard.

“Eddie...”

He reaches down for his hand, needing to be told it’s okay.

Eddie’s hand clenches in his, and it’s the final encouragement he needs. He bends his head, tongue poking out of his mouth almost thoughtfully. Eddie takes a deep breath, pushes open his ass cheeks, and presses his tongue flat against that pink swollen hole, licking hesitantly.

Back arching and a squeal escaping him, Eddie’s thighs quiver open, cheeks flushing impossibly pinker when he sees Eddie’s tongue licking at his hole. He whines his name with adoration, “E-Eds....” his hips start moving up and down, “Eddie.... you l-look so good... d-down there. I’m s-so embarrassed,” he covers his face with his hands, peering from behind his fingers.

The more he licks, the more Eddie comes apart, and his own whines join Eddie’s. He wishes he could see Eddie’s flustered expression, he flicks his tongue into that hole, lapping it up hungrily. His neck flushes hot and he can’t focus on how it tastes, because now he feels his own cum dripping down his chin. He feels absolutely fucking filthy.

Fingers tentatively begin tangling in his hair, sweet moans coming from the man above him, whimpering and shaking with every lick. Fuck it felt so fucking good, he feels like he’s going to start crying when he hears the latch on the door turn.

“Ah, Eds...!” He shuts his thighs, trapping Eddie down there when Richie opens the door to see them still in bed, Eddie DEFINITELY tongue deep in his PR agent’s ass.

Richie drops his bag, looking between the two, wiping a cold sweat from his brow. “All fucking day I’ve been thinking about those pictures.... have you guys been fucking the whole time I was gone?” He’s already undoing his shirt like this is some kind of porno.

“Holy fuck.... you’re both so cute I’m... Eddie, were you eating Dylan’s ass?”

“Still am, don’t move,” Eddie’s command is muffled and he can barely hear Richie through Eddie’s thighs, pressed so tightly against his face. Heat flashes in his belly, and he feels absolutely sinful as he curls his tongue in Eddie’s hole. His hands rubbing gentle circles against his ass, encouraging him to relax and open his legs again.

“Dylan’s” legs begin to spread, his wrist covering his mouth from all the noises he’s holding back, the way Eddie’s rubbing him easing him to relax until his tongue slides up inside of him and he cries out, groaning his name loudly. “Eddie, oh E-Eddie, feels so good... I-I could die you feel so good in me...”

Richie’s so horny he feels like he needs Eddie to notice him right away. He opens his shirt and slides up on the bed behind Eddie, crawling on his knees to the back of Eddie’s ass, beginning to knead him. “Eds, babe, this is so hot from here,” he slides his bulge through his pants against Eddie’s bare ass.

“Been thinking about this ass all day.... both of these asses, all fuckin’ day.” Richie groans, hands running up Eddie’s back.

Eddie’s tongue swirls around Dylan’s rim, teasing, before flicking in deeper, his hands pushing apart Dylan’s cheeks for better access. His tongue laps up more cum from his ass, slurping noisily as Richie settles in behind them.

Eddie gasps, the feeling of Richie, thick and heavy rubbing against his ass makes him gasp aloud. “A-asshole,” he groans aloud, breath puffing against Dylan’s thighs and hands clenching in his skin as he shudders. If he has another orgasm, his dick will fall off, but he couldn’t deny that feeling Richie against him made the heat in his gut spike.

“Dylan looks so fucking pretty like that...” Richie comments in awe of the state of mess Dylan’s in right now. His legs are splayed wide open, toes curling from the pleasure, small little gasps escaping when he tries to breath, a louder squeal escaping him when Eddie’s tongue dips in a particular way. He’s faintly pinching at his own nipple in some half hearted desperate attempt to look appealing, but his brain is turning completely to mush with every flick of that hot tongue.

“So fucking pretty.... did you do that to him, Eds?” Richie’s slicking up his fingers, sliding one inside of Eddie already, not wasting any time. “You Fucked him out then ate his ass and used him like a pretty little hole?”

Dylan moans when he hears Richie’s words, pinching his nipple like a fucked out slut. “Hole.... Eddie’s hole...” he moans breathlessly.

Eddie groans and pushes back on Richie’s hands unwillingly, like he doesn’t have control of himself or his hips, which only drive Richie’s fingers deeper. His tongue circles Dylan’s hole before groaning against Dylan’s thigh, “Who the fuck said you could finger me, dickwad?” He growls out, looking over his shoulder at Richie.

“You when you looked like that,” Richie pants, sliding in another finger. “Holy fuckin shit, Eds, do you even know you’re fucking yourself right now?” Watching Eddie eat ass is something he’s going to store in the ever expanding hot Eddie moments part of his brain, the imagery of that lewd tongue slurping up Dylan’s abused pink hole seared into his mind.

Dylan’s a pretty picture, legs spread open and groaning with every lick, he seems pretty far gone. “F-fuck him... Richie... f-fuck Eddie while he eats m-me out. I wanna.... s-see...” he reaches down and takes Eddie’s hand again with a kind but hazy expression.

Eddie whines in the back of his throat, rutting against the sheets below him with a stuttering cry. “F-fuck you, fuuuuck both of you,” he shoves his mouth against Dylan’s hole to muffle himself, fingers interlocking with Dylan’s as his insides turned to mush beneath Richie’s fingers.

Dylan cries out, other hand playing with Eddie’s hair affectionately, “fuck me... f-fuck me, Eds... feels so good...”

Richie’s fingers keep fucking Eddie senselessly, his other hand shittily attempting to unbuckle his pants, pulling himself out, already at full staff. “C-can I fuck you instead?”

“Dylan and I agreed that I’m a better lay, but nothing compares to the feeling of your fucking big stupid dick splitting us open.” Eddie shoves himself back onto Richie’s fingers with a loud, desperate keen. “Stop asking and start fucking, Tozier. I didn’t just send you those pictures just so you’d jack off during brunch with Sam Raimi.“ He glances around Richie as he says it, gaze blazing with his desire.

Richie’s dick is out and being slicked now, his eyes gazing over at Dylan who’s nodding and whimpering beneath Eddie. “Please, fuck him, Rich...”

He splits Eddie’s ass open with his hands and shoves in, pushing past his tight rim and grunting when he’s buried in deep. “Fuck, you’re such a tease..!”

“Fuuuuuck,” Eddie groans, a wet sounding thing that wheezes out of him as he drops his forehead onto Dylan’s thigh as he feels Richie bottoming out inside him, deep enough to choke him. He clenches around Richie as if trying to bury him deeper, taking a second to just breathe against Dylan, knuckles white where he’s clasping his fingers.

Richie feels Eddie clenching down and moans deep, feeling like he could fuck this man for the rest of his fucking life and he was planning on it.

Dylan gasps, watching Eddie be filled from behind and licking his lips. Richie starts moving behind him, already fucking Eddie hard and deep, a slick hand reaching around and pumping him already.

Dylan pets Eddie’s head gently, panting from the sight of him, “you look p-pretty, too, Eds...”

Eddie’s licking becomes more and more difficult, especially as he starts chewing on his lip while Richie fucks the breath out of him with every thrust of his hips. Eddie cries out with keening groans, eyes rolling slightly as he tried to make sense of everything again. Dylan’s touch is tender and understanding, and he feels himself return to his body, long enough to nuzzle against Dylan’s hand. “P-pretty? Am I starting to look as fucked out as you do, Dyl?” Eddie’s panting, bracing himself for each of Richie’s thrusts as they begin to slam into the spot that makes him see stars. “T-touch yourself, Dylan,” he gasps.

“Y-yeah... you look..... slutty,” Dylan says with wonder, biting his lip in a similar fashion as he licks his fingers and starts rubbing around the puffy rim of his hole, panting already. His hand continues caressing Eddie’s cheek, but his nipples become really hard, dick desperately twitching as it tries to stiffen. Feels so good.... Eddie looks so good...

Richie’s so busy fucking Eddie he didn’t realize that Dylan could continue to mesmerize him with the way he touched himself. He starts fucking Eddie even harder, super turned on by the way Eddie talks to him and gets him to do all these depraved acts on command and Dylan just does it and looks damn good doing it.

Eddie sighs aloud, caught between pushing back against Richie’s thrusts and driving him deeper, his own dick leaking desperately against his stomach. He reaches over to touch Dylan until he squeals like he did when they were alone, rolling Dylan’s nipples between his fingers; “Such a slut, Dylan,” it’s said fondly, through his desperate panting. Eddie licks his lips and stares at him hungrily.

Richie’s watching them with the attention of a 14 year old boy who stole a VHS from his dad’s pile of porno. The intensity in his eyes to see them touch makes him feel like he’s witnessing something way too hot, how the fuck was is possible? Dick impossibly hard, he adjusts and keeps pumping at Eddie, leaning forward to get a closer look at Dylan and Eddie, Eddie’s squeal sending a shiver through his spine.

A soft moan escapes Dylan when Eddie rolls his nipples, back arching as he slides two more fingers inside of himself, panting and staring at Eddie’s lips in a haze, desperate to taste that filthy mouth. “Y-you’re the one who’s... mm, looking like a slut right now, Eddie. Mmm...” he groans, his own fingers not enough. He slides a hand down his chest and starts pumping his dick, “A-ah.... I’m a.... a slut.....!” 

Eddie’s breath catches in his throat as Richie shifts inside of him, and he feels a familiar pull of desire as he stares up at Dylan touching himself so openly above him. His hair is sticking to his forehead, thighs twitching as Richie’s stroking becomes nearly unbearable, pleasure building high in his hips, and easing when he groans and grinds back as Richie thrusts into him. “Close, I’m—“ he hooks his wrist on Dylan’s neck and tries to pull him closer, licking his lips, “M’sorry, gross, but k-kiss me—please—“

Dylan whines against Eddie’s lips, squeaking when he’s pulled closer as his eyes search Eddie’s, knowing this is wrong but immediately sees how little Eddie cares about that. He leans in, about to kiss him _hard_ “Cum on me, Eds.... all over me...” he whispers against his lips before completing the distance and opening his mouth up to Eddie obediently, wanting to be dominated.

Richie’s head is bowed, focusing on keeping up the rhythm, Eddie’s ass basically fucking himself on his dick at this point, seeing him looking like that feels really good. Shit..... he’s not super close, but watching Eddie cum on Dylan might do it. He speeds up his hand, trying his best to bring Eddie to completion.

Eddie shudders at Dylan’s command, biting his lip gently and shaking his head, “No, no—you too—“ Eddie mumbles, pushing away Dylan’s arm only to take his dick in his hand himself and start stroking, hard. “Don’t care when, cum on me too.”

Eddie’s tongue slips into his mouth as he clenches around Richie’s dick, angling his hips so Richie’s thrusts knock the air out of him with how deep they are. “So fuckin’ big, I can’t—“ there are tears beading in his eyes, “Fuck, Richie—“

Soon, groaning Richie’s name into Dylan’s mouth is all he can do, dazed and fuck-drunk by all the sensations. He scrambles, pleasure exploding white hot across his eyes and with a shout, cum shoots out of him and dribbles onto Dylan’s chest.

Dylan groans when Eddie grabs him, running fingers through his hair. “Eddie...” he whispers his name with wonder until their lips are shoved together and he’s gasping for breath, now free hand running through Eddie’s hair.

Richie hears his name, picking up the pace when he sees them making out, his name on Eddie’s lips when he finishes all over Dylan, the warm coil in his gut spilling over as he leans over into Eddie’s back hissing his name and filling him with his release.  
“Eds... fuck, your ass is s-so good, Eds...!”

Dylan winces, barely able to get any out but managing to dribble into his own chest as everyone around him cums as if in command. He drags a finger through all the cum on his stomach and whining, “filthy.... we’re so filthy, Eddie...”

His dick has fallen off, there’s no other explanation for the numbness spreading down his lower half and the stupidly floating through his thoughts. He counts the rhythm of his breaths and tries not to pass out too quickly.

Eddie focuses on the places his skin rubs against Richie’s and Dylan’s and smiles, just happy being there, sandwiched between two people who radiated their warmth and love for him, too.

“Yeah, Eds... fucking disgusting,” he manages, feeling a deep sense of pride just seeing the sticky mess between them.

“Don’t call me that....you kn-know I hate it,” Dylan whispers, clearly overstimulated and playing with Eddie’s hair so gently, cheeks dimpling when he offers Eddie an exhausted smile.

Richie pulls out, watching the way Eddie’s ass adjusts to being empty, weeping out what Richie left inside of him as Richie watches with a shiver. He sees the two of them being affectionate and rubs Eddie’s ass to soothe him and signal he’ll be right back.

Despite his thighs shaking, he knows he should wipe them off so they can lay together and he can just... lay with them and kiss a little. Fuck, that sounded so nice.

Richie finally finds some shitty hand towels Stan bought him, running them under the sink after he’s warmed the water for the longest minute of his life. He wipes himself off first, tossing his towel and heads back over, wiping Eddie’s backside apologetically since he didn’t exactly ask to do that.

“Hey Eds, flip over and I’ll clean you both up, okay?”

Dylan’s covering himself shyly, Eddie just finished in him so many times, he feels so exposed.

Eddie sighs happily, breath pitching up when he feels Richie start wiping him clean, warm cloth rubbing softly. He loves this part, these gentle moments in the aftermath of an orgasm that made him see God, where Richie’s tender touches slowly brought him back to down. He grunts at Richie’s suggestion, arms already shaking as he struggles to push himself up. He settles on his side next to Dylan, leaving them exposed, and feels bratty.

Eddie meets Richie’s eyes, half-lidded with exhaustion, “Do you know how many times I’ve cum inside him? I don’t know how we haven’t knocked the fuck out yet.” He places a gentle hand on Dylan’s thigh, pushing them open for Richie to wipe.

“Ah, Eddie, that’s....” Dylan leans into his neck, hiding his face as his ass is completely exposed to Richie.

Eddie fucked Dylan good, Richie can tell just from looking at how stretched out he is compared to the other times they’ve done this. He leans down, cleaning him with an oddly responsible demeanor. “How many times, Eds?” He humors Eddie anyway, curious.

Dylan shudders at being cleaned, planting a soft kiss in Eddie’s neck. “E-embarrassing...”

Eddie laughs lowly, sounding like a proud cackle from his throat, “T-three times, let me fuck him so good he begged—“ his eyes flare as he remembers how Dylan sounded beneath him. “It’s still all in there,” he mumbles in awe, rubbing a gentle circle on the back of Dylan’s neck.

“N-no...” Dylan manages to pull himself up, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s neck like an affectionate lover. His eyelashes flutter, cheeks flushed, “You licked it all out... remember? With your tongue..... so dirty, Eddie.” Their lips are almost touching and Richie is standing over them with a look of shock.

“What the FUCK happened while I was at work??”

Eddie licks his lips, curling them into a devilish smile, taking Dylan’s mouth with his own, “Heh, wanted to hear you say it. But now you’re letting me kiss you with it,“ he murmurs in the space between their mouths when he pulls away slightly. 

Eddie looks at Richie from the corner of his eye, “I thought it was obvious?” He says coyly, legs tucked against Dylan’s as he lay curled against him.

“I love it when you kiss me,” he mumbles, continuing to kiss him, tongue licking at his mouth like he has no restraint until Eddie pulls away, tongue hanging there limply.

Richie looks between them and wipes their stomachs before throwing the towel to his laundry bin (and missing). “What the hell do you mean by “obvious?” If by obvious you mean you guys formed a fucking bottoms labor union, that’s sure what it feels like.”

Eddie grins at Dylan’s admission, kissing him once, sweetly with a sigh. He’s grateful he’s no longer sticky, but desperately wants to have Richie sandwich him between Dylan where they lay on the bed. He reaches out for Richie with his hand, whining softly for him to join them on the bed.

Eddie grumbles with a barking laugh that he huffs into Dylan’s neck, turning to look at Richie. “What the fuck do you mean a “bottoms’ labor union,” asshole? Is knowing we spent all day fucking in your bed bothering you?“

Dylan kisses back, closing his legs and snorts at Eddie’s response.

“No way, dude. It bothers me that I had to be at a fucking brunch thinking about it the whole damn time, damn it sounded so hot you fucking tease.” He takes Eddie’s hand, flopping in between them, Dylan immediately nuzzling into him.

“Richie...” he whispers into his neck, a small smile crossing Richie’s face.

“Dyl...” he whispers, rubbing his back soothingly and kissing the top of his head before turning to his Eddie. “You’re both cute. Really fucking cute. I wanted to be here, not there, that’s all.”

Eddie loops his arm underneath Richie’s, linking hands with Dylan tightly as he nuzzled Richie affectionately. He has to agree, Dylan and Richie are pretty cute. He pushes his face into Richie’s chest, deeply breathing in the familiar scent of him, slumping as he relaxes against him. “Missed you too, asshole.”

Dylan’s fingers link with Eddie’s, brown eyes connecting with affection until Richie ruins the moment by grabbing both over their asses, “I missed these a shit ton, too. Holy shit, there’s nowhere on earth I’d rather fuckin’ be than sandwiched between the two of you. Richie sandwich? I’ll take two.”

Eddie scowls darkly, jabbing Richie in the ribs angrily. “Knock it off. I swear to fucking god if you try to make me cum again I’ll cut your dick off. I don’t even want to think about your dick near mine,” his eyelids are heavy with his glare.

“Aw, c’mon Eds...” Richie noses into his hair, hands enjoying kneading their asses as Dylan slaps Richie in the dick.

“Ow!! Dyl, what the fuck??”

Dylan takes his hand and forces it around his side instead. “Beep beep, Richie.” He closes his eyes and nuzzles into his chest, a flabbergasted look on Richie’s face.

“The fuck you just say?”

Eddie chokes and starts coughing, just as surprised as Richie is. Shit! He milks it for a distraction by wheezing, scrambling to sit up and catch his breath. “Dylan, I thought—I didn’t tell you that story so you could use it on him too!” He lies badly, impossibly large eyes wide with the existential fear from earlier.

Dylan seems completely unbothered, opening an eye and looking at Eddie with a small smile. “Come here...”

Richie seems to already be forgetting, “oh hell yeah, are you guys gonna make out?”

Eddie tries to swallow down his concern for Richie’s sudden memory loss, mouth pressed into a thinner line as he leans over Richie’s chest to reach Dylan. He towers over Dylan’s soft expression, eyebrows kneading with worry. “... What are you doing?”

“Distracting...” he whispers, pulling Eddie into a kiss right in front of Richie whose mind looks like it goes completely blank.

“Room for one more?” he pulls Dylan’s face over for a kiss, sharing a sweet, short kiss with him then does the same with Eddie, a grin on his face. “Again? Can we go again?”

Dylan’s already up and stretching on the edge of the bed, “sorry, Rich. You had to leave brunch early so your PR guy has to make sure Sam and Bill don’t need anything, right? Maybe next time.” He’s sort of making it up, it doesn’t matter.

“It’s fine, Dyl, really...!” Richie seems way too desperate not to let him leave.

“Sorry, Rich, I gotta go. Eddie, will you walk me out?”

“Me?” Eddie asks with a confused tilt of his head. But he knows exactly why and he presses another kiss to Richie’s lips, before crawling out of bed. “Rich, stay here. I’ll be right back, I promise,” he pulls on a pair of Richie’s sweatpants and takes Dylan’s hand as he walks out of the room.

Richie watches them go, the bed feeling really cold now that he’s alone, wondering what had him feeling so weird about this whole thing.

Dylan leads Eddie out and at the doorway, while adjusting his suspenders before putting on his shoes, he mumbles, “This can’t last forever, you know.”

His stomach sinks as he starts watching Dylan prepare to leave. Eddie crosses his arms over his chest with a scowl, voice low when he says, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means it’s almost time, but you already knew that...” he says it gently, sadly, tying his nice shoes with a mournful look.

“Oh, fuck off,” Eddie spits, his glare getting more intense. “Don’t be like that. Whatever happens next, I’m not forgetting what you are to me. Who will I thank when this is all over?“

Dylan stands up, shoving a finger into his chest and putting a finger to his lips. “You know who to thank already, don’t you...?” He smiles, “I love you, Eddie. I’ll see you soon.”

Eddie bites down on his bottom lip and pulls away from Dylan’s finger. He shakes his head in disbelief. “Fuck off,” he repeats, looking at the floor, “I... lov-uhhm. I’ll see you later.”

Dylan does nothing but offer him a warm smile. “See you later,” he agrees and steps out into the sunlight. He still has work to do.


End file.
